1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to safety plug structure, and more particularly, to a new weapon chamber safety plug kit wherein the same is arranged to be complementarily received within a firearm chamber, and to further include an indicator flag for visual indication of weapon safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety plugs for firearm chambers are available in the prior art and indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,952; 5,070,635; 4,776,123; and 5,014,457.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art to permit the further inclusion of a flag to project beyond the firearm housing for indication of positioning of the plug within the firearm for alerting other individuals as to the safety of the firearm identifying the firearm as unloaded and available for handling and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.